Revan Reborn Anew
by Connor16
Summary: He is neither Jedi or Sith. But a threat to both. With powers of both aspects of the Force. He'll carve his own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago in a galaxy far,_  
 _far away..._

 __

 **STAR WARS: Revan Reborn Anew**

 ****

* * *

Heavy rain hammered the valley ground. Thunder boomed in the distance, lighting crackling the sky. All was quite and tranquil. It was as if the world had forgotten the very sound of nature.

Only thing that was out of place, was a hooded cloaked figure walking along the river side. This strange figure walked with confidence, held an air of absolute power.

Coming to a stop near the waterfall. The figure kneels down beside a young boy, in a bright orange jumpsuit. The child couldn't be more than 13 at the most.

He had short spiky sun kissed blonde hair, a slight cubby roundish face, with whisker marks on both cheeks. A hole was in the suit just above the child's heart.

Placing a hand on the boys head. The stranger feels a faint pulse. By some miracle the boy lived. Sensing the presence of someone vastly approaching. They picked the boy up, and in a dash disappeared.

 _"The boy will be fine. He just needs a few hours rest."_ Spoke a medical droid.

"Keep me updated on his status." Was the curt reply before leaving the medbay. Walking towards the cockpit of the ship, the hood figure punches in coordinates. The Nav computer beeps accepting the destination.

Once the ships makes the jump to hyperspace. Does the stranger remove their hood, revealing a scared face of a man in his thirstys. He had long dark brown hair that matched his eyes. His name was Revan. Jedi Knight, Sith Lord, hero, conquer, traitor, redeemer. He was all these things. A man that was cursed with partial immortality.

He was tired. Ready to finally be one with the Force. To be with his beloved family once more. Sadly that couldn't happen.. least not yet. The Force would always deny him, each time he tired. He still had things that needed to be done, before he could finally have peace.

Perhaps that was the reason he found himself on such a remote planet, in wild space. Why he brought the young child back with him. Was this the will of the Force? Was he to take this boy as an apprentice, and teach him everything he knew? If so. Then what exactly was he to teach him. The ways of the Jedi or Sith? Of course as he thought on this. Revan knew exactly what he ought to teach him. A master of both the light and the dark.

Revan was brought out of his misusing by the beeping on thecommunication device.

 _"The child will gain consciencess soon."_ The med droid alerts him.

"I'm on my way." Revan states before heading to the bay. Time sure went by fast.

By the time he entered the room. Revan saw the childs eyes open. Revealing bright blue eyes.

As a precaution, Revan made sure the child was well sedated. He came from a world that hadn't develop space travel. So seeing a talking robot, and so many unfamiliar things. Would no doubt make him trouble.

"Who... Who are you?" The boy croaks.

"I am Revan. You are safe here child. I brought you here for healing. Who are you."

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Smiling at having the boys name. Revan continued. "Naruto. A strong name. A pleasure to meet you."

"Are you taking me home? My village is probably worried about me. I also need to report on my failure." Naruto mumbled the last part.

Not ever being one to beat around the bush. Revan answered with the utmost honesty. "I'm afraid you'll no longer be going home Naruto, one day in the future you may return. But as of now that part of your life is over."

"You're kidnapping me!" Naruto snaps.

"No not kidnapping. Training. You are destined for much more than an average life, on your home planet."

The only thing Naruto heard out of the whole thing was training.

"You plan on training me? Training me for what." Trying to hide his excitement.

"Train you in the ways of the Force of course."

"The Force? Is it something similar to chakra?"

Revan things moment before answering. He didn't know anything about this chakra, but the planet was strong in the Force. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "The Force is all around us. It guides and binds us. Very few in the universe are sensitive to it, allowing them to use it.

"Am I one of these few?" Naruto asked. His response was a nod of the head.

"It wasn't a coincidence that I found you. The Force brought us together. I can teach you everything I know Naruto, but I warn you now. Should you agree to become my apprentice. It'll be hard work. I'll work you to your limits and beyond. Break you down, and rebuild you into something great." Revan warns Naruto of what's in tole for him. "Do you accept?"

Naruto eagerly nods his head. "Of course! I'm up to anything that'll make me get stronger!"

Revan looks at his apprentice with calm calculating eyes. The boy was ruff around the edges, but he could work with him.

"Good." Revan nods. Walking towards the counsel, he hits a button making a image appear on screen. "Welcome to Korriban my young apprentice. Your training starts now." 

* * *

~ _3 yrs later~_

 __

The air hummed with the clashes of lightsabers. An intense duel was taking place between Master and apprentice.

Past three years were the hardest years of his life. Gone was the baby fat thirteen year old boy. Replaced by a young man with power. He was now six feet tall. His muscles well toned to perfection from training. His intense blue eyes that held a bit of mischief. Were now a golden yellow with a tings of red. His once sort hair was now shoulder length, bangs framing both sides.

Today was his final training day as a Sith. Exam day if you will. He needed to show his Master that he possessed the ruthlessness of a Sith Lord. Since his training started Revan thought learning the Sith ways, would come far easier to him then that of a Jedi. He couldn't be more right. For those three years. Both Master and apprentice traveled from Korriban, and other planets that were infused with the dark side.

Like Revan, Naruto proved a natural duelist. And had some talents in Sith sorcery.

Naruto parry's an attack from his Master. Going in at his right. But Revan intercepts his golden blade. With his blue one. Revan in his standard Form VI Niman. Naruto Form VII Juyo. Using a combination of unpredictable moves. Of course this meant very little to a season warrior.

Naruto comes in with a overhead strike. Revan bats it aside, and uses the Force to throw him across the room.

Naruto growls like a rabbed animal. Only to stop at his Master raised brow. The words of his Master ranged in his head.

 _"The difference between a Sith and a dark Jedi is simple. A dark Jedi draws on dark side to feed their own goals and ambition. But a Sith. A true Master of the dark arts, knows how to properly channel their anger. Controlling it, instead of the other way round. Completely giving in to your emotions makes you animal. Therefore your enemy has already won."_

 __

 __

Taking a deep breath, to help region in his emotions. He felt his mind become more clearer. With clarity of mind, came the answer. Juyo was a style for those who enjoyed battle. Channeling your emotions to becoming unpredictable, but it was also a draw back. No he would need a change of tactics. He wasn't completely proficient in it, but it was his only chance.

Switching to Form VI Niman. Naruto charges his Master. The humming of blades breaking the silence.

The fighting was just as intense as the first, if not more, but Naruto was losing. With one final strike they locked blades. Neither giving ground. Trying to force the other into submission. In a last ditch effort, Naruto trys to force push his Master away, but Revan seemed to be expecting it. Absorbing the blast, Revan redirects it back at his apprentice sending him flying to the ground. Lightsaber skidding across the ground.

He lost. He could try to reach out with the Force for his weapon but knew it was foolish. It was silent except the the hum of his Master boots and hum of his blade.

Revan walks towards his apprentice extinguishing the blade, with a low hiss.

Kneeling next to him. Revan smiled. "Congratulations apprentice. Your training is complete."

"What are you talking about." Naruto pants slightly out of breath.

"This whole ordeal, was to see if you could properly channel your rage, and to change tactics in battle. Always remember apprentice. A Sith must play it smart. Always."

Naruto nods his head in understanding still panting.

"Good. Catch your breath. Soon as you're ready, we'll head out and start your Jedi training."

 _  
_

 __

 __


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto dropped to his knees panting for breath from both the physical and mental exertion.

Months have passed since his Sith training was completed, and his Jedi training began. In that time his master had been pushing the natural boundaries.

Learning to channel the power of the dark side was easy for him. Considering that the dark side itself was nothing but a lethal weapon. Learning to use the light side however, toke more of a spiritual awareness.

To find and keep your center in the heap of chaos. It was something completely unorthodox to him. Naruto was a creature of action. Someone who liked letting his feelings known. It's the very reason he was known as a knucklehead back home.

The commanding and calm voice of his master broke through his clouded thoughts.

"Again!" Revan said from his perch on the cliff.

Muttering curses under his breath. Naruto once again did a handstand reaching out with the force to levitate the surrounding rocks.

"Good." Revan said after some time seeing his appearance keeping his focus. "Now completely clear your mind. Truly reach out with the Force?"

Doing as his master instructed, Naruto took a deep calm breath before fully stretching out his senses.

Revan smiled faintly seeing his student accomplish this task. "Tell me. What do you see."

Naruto didn't answer for some time. Choosing to keep his mind on the task at hand. Soon he could feel it all around. Even off world.

"Life." He said barely above a whisper. "Harmony, compassion, love...death." Naruto's brows creased in concentration. "There's something else... I sense darkness."

"That's enough Naruto." Revan said.

Naruto immediately opened his eyes before letting himself fall on his back.

"It was the Sith Lords I felt wasn't it?" He asked staring up at the twin suns of Tython.

Revan nodded his head, though his apprentice didn't see this. "I'm afraid so. They're getting ready to make their move. Make themselves known to the Jedi."

"Are we going to help them?" Naruto asked looking at the immortal. "Isn't it time we made ourselves known? If the Sith are truly as dangerous as you say, they'll need all the help they can get." He prosisted.

Revan gazed upon his pupil with pride. He could appreciate the young warriors drive to help, and protect others. It was this very trait that gave his apprentice power.

Yet Revan still wasn't sure this was a matter they should involve themselves in. Not yet of course. The Jedi Order was basically at the senates beck and call now. He also wasn't in the mood to deal with their narrow mindedness.

Unlike their predecessors before them. This generation of council members couldn't think outside the box. But he guessed that was bound to happen when your order is no longer independent of itself.

"I don't think it would be wise." Revan voices his opinion.

This got a somewhat annoyed and confused look from his student.

"Why not? Wasn't it you who taught me that ' _those with the power to act should do so?'_ Naruto quotes his master. It was one of the first lesson he learned when he first started training under his master.

Once again Revan was impressed. His apprentice wasn't afraid to throw his teaching back at him, or stand up for what he believed to be right.

"What about your training? You've only been learning the path of the Jedi for some months now." Revan said wondering what his heir would say this time.

"I'm not stupid master." Came the quick retort. "My Jedi training has only just started, but I'm still strong enough to rival most of the knights in the order. I also know how to switch between my light and dark side." The blonde said.

This was very true. Naruto's affinity for the Force was incredibly powerful. And though he was struggling in the Jedi way of the Force. He still had a pretty good understanding of it, that put him at knight level.

Rubbing his bearded chin slightly, Revan contemplated.

If they did this then their secrecy was at a end. But it would also mean more resources. Give Naruto a chance to connect with others around his age. It was also a chance to put what he learned to the test.

Letting lose a weary sigh, that felt as if giving away his age. Revan, spoke. "Pack your things and prepare for the journey. We make for Republic space at first light."

Naruto couldn't have looked more excited as he leaped to his feet.

By sunrise the next day both master and apprentice were on their ship with Revan, punching in the coordinates for Naboo.

"Get some rest Naruto, it'll be some time before we reach Naboo and you'll need your strength for what's to come.

Nodding in understanding the young blonde man stood from the co-pilot and went towards the back to meditate.

For reasons unknown our young hero couldn't shake the feeling that what was happening on the beautiful lush planet, was apart of a much bigger plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in Theed both master and apprentice drew their hoods to mask their appearance before heading their separate ways.

 _"Remember Naruto, keep a low profile. If we're to help stop what Is happening it won't do if we draw attention to ourselves." Revan reminds his progeny._

 _"Master I'll be fine. I know how to stay hidden thanks you." His apprentice smiles._

 _"Hehe, I suppose you do." The immortal warrior chuckles. No doubt remembering the training the young man spoke of. "Very well then, head towards to darker side of the city. If there's anything going on the rift raft of the galaxy will know about it."_

 _"Where are you going Master?" Naruto stops his mentor with a hand on his arm._

 _"To get a drink."_

The young warrior in training couldn't help but groan at remembering that last bit of their conversation. Leave it to his master to go get a drink. He just hoped it wasn't Jawa Juice.

But he had more important things to worry about at the moment. Which brought him to his current location standing in front of a weapons depot. No doubt one that carried weapons the senate had deemed illegal.

Stepping inside he saw a room full of holo weapons on either side of the building, and a table at the other end with a male Rodian with purplish green skin.

"What can I do you for today." The owner said in passable basic.

"Information." Naruto said throwing down thirty credit chips.

"What kind of information?" He asked snatching up the chips greedily examining each one.

"Rumors something big is going down on Naboo. I want to know what it is." Naruto getting straight to the point.

"Makes you think I know what going on." The rodian says playing ignorant.

But Naruto wasn't having it. Had he been doing this under his Sith training, he'd have gotten the information he wanted to moment he stepped inside the building. Sadly he was training as a Jedi, which meant he needed to do this as a Jedi.

Naruto took a long glance at the holo vids of weapons around the building. "Nice weapons you have here." He praises getting his host to perk up.

"You like!" The vendor says getting interested. "I could give discount for any one you want. 20..no no 30% off."

"I think you'll give them to me for free." Naruto countered with a sly smile.

"Free?" The vendor asked as if he's never heard of the word before.

"Yea free. You see most of the guns you have are illegal by the Republic Senate, possessing such arms would mean a life sentence in a republic prison. I of course wouldn't say anything, but one can never be to careful can they?" Naruto smiled seeing the owner shake slightly in fear and his eyes grow bigger.

"Now! I want the information I bought."

"Trade Federation!" The rodian hissed quietly turning his back to him.

"What about them?" Naruto said eyes narrowed.

"Talk on street. Words is Federation is going to blockade planet, for not paying debts."

"Impossible! Naboo is one of the Republics richest planets, I find it hard to believe that they would be behind on their debts. So what's the real reason."

"Don't know. No one does."

"Turn around." Naruto commands. "You will forget everything that happened just now."

"I will forget everything that happened just now."

"You will not remember this whole conversation."

"I will not remember this conversation."

"You will turn yourself in to the Naboo authorities."

"I will turn myself in."

Naruto smiled before leaving the store, one less illegal arms trade to deal with.

Once he was back on the street he was tempted to radio his master but remembered that they were on radio silence.

 _"Think Naruto! Think!" He braids himself. "What are the Sith up to?"_

While beating himself up, Naruto couldn't help but remember his Sith lessons.

 _"I don't understand Master, does this mean that Sith make it up as they go?"_

 _"No Naruto, during my time as Dark Lord, the entire galaxy knew of the Sith and we were legion at the time. But what truly made the Sith deadly, something that Bane learned from me. Is that our true plans operate within shadows of another."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"It means my apprentice, is that while our enemies are entirely focused on something else. We are free to continue on with our agenda unnoticed."_

 _"Misdirection." Naruto said in understanding getting a nod of approval from the elder man._

 _"Exactly. The Sith thrive on setting their enemies up against each other, tiring themselves down, while they grow in strength and power. Remember my apprentice that the true power of the Sith is cunning, secrecy, betrayal and deceit."_

It was as if the answer hit him square in the jaw. The plans of the Sith are always masked in shadow. The blockade was a ploy to keep the republic off Naboo, leaving the Sith to do what they needed on the planet.

How could he have been so stupid! If his master were here, no doubt he'd make Naruto run thirty miles nonstop and that was if he was lucky.

But he couldn't let that stop him right now. He needed to focus on the next part of the Sith's plan, and if he was correct in his assumptions which he was pretty sure he was. He needed to get to the palace.

 ** _(Royal Palace)_**

 _"Maybe I should have called master to help on this one."_ Naruto thought as the next castle guard passed by underneath him.

Getting to the castle was easy. Sneaking inside easy. Getting to where he wanted not so easy.

Apparently the palace was aware of the blockade that was about to happen, which explained why the guard was so heavy.

Jumping down without making a sound, Naruto proceeded down the corridor looking for anything that could help him shine light on this.

So far he hadn't found anything that would help him in the long run.

He was currently searching different rooms, when he heard approaching voices coming the other way. Thinking fast he quickly ducked inside one room with a decorated door.

"So words going around that the Federation is on their way."

"Heard about that too. Apparently we're late in paying our debts."

"Since when have we been late in our debt?"

"That's what I said. They're most likely after the Queen."

"Agreed."

Once he was sure that the voices were gone, Naruto was getting ready to leave until he heard something drop behind him.

Quickly pivoting to his right Naruto saw something, more like someone who made him forget how to breath.

Standing before him was an angel wearing a silver nightgown that perfectly hugged her slender figure. She was a women who looked to be slightly older than him in her early twenties. She had wavy brown hair that almost reached the mid of her back, light brown eyes that had him completely captivated, a small button nose, with a oval shaped face and a cute dimple on her chin below her bottom lip.

It took him awhile to realize that she had a blaster pointed at his chest.

"Why are you here? You here to kill the Queen?" She demands.

"Wait! What?" Naruto said his brain still trying to catch up with him. "No...I'm not here to kill anyone."

"Why would I believe you?"

"Why wouldn't you? I'm here to help."

"Says the man wearing the hood." She remarked.

"I'm a Jedi." Naruto lies or more of stretch the truth. "We all wear hoods."

"I still don't believe you. Why would Jedi be here, when we haven't sent for one."

She had a point he admitted. The Jedi couldn't interfere without permission from either the senate or the council. And judging from the look on the women's face she knew this as well.

"If I remove my hood, will you lower your weapon." Naruto negotiates.

All he got for an answer was her gesturing with her gun to remove the hood.

Knowing that he might regret this at any moment, Naruto removed his hood revealing his handsome face.

"My name is Naruto." He introduced himself.

"Padmé, Padmé Amidala." Lowering her weapon.

"Nice to meet you Padmé." Naruto smiles.

"Who are you really Naruto." Rejecting his greetings.

"Like I said." Naruto moves his robes from the side revealing his lightsaber. "Jedi."

And to further prove his point used the force to levitate it in front of them activating it with a slight hum. It's golden light bouncing off the walls.

"We have much to talk about then."


End file.
